The transformation of a normal cell into a malignant cell results, among other things, in the uncontrolled proliferation of the progeny cells, which exhibit immature, undifferentiated morphology, exaggerated survival and proangiogenic properties and expression, overexpression or constitutive activation of oncogenes not normally expressed in this form by normal, mature cells.
Oncogenic mutations and resultant intrinsic perturbations in cellular signaling are viewed as causal events in cancer development. For example, aggressive growth of human brain tumors (gliomas) is often associated with over-expression and amplification of the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) and its ligand-independent, truncated mutant known as EGFRvIII (Cavenee, 2002, Carcinogenesis, 23: 683-686). The persistent activation of this oncogenic receptor triggers abnormal expression of genes involved in cell proliferation, survival and angiogenesis.
Many genetic mutations are known which result in the activation of oncogenes and thereby increase the chance that a normal cell will develop into a tumor cell. In addition, inactivation of tumor suppressor genes, which function normally to counteract oncogenes by repairing DNA damage, or by inducing apoptosis of damaged cells, and keeping cellular activities under control, can also lead to cancer. There is much evidence to support the notion that activation of oncogenes or inactivation of tumor suppressors can lead to cancer (Hanahan & Weinberg, 2000, Cell, 100: 57-70). Mutations of proto-oncogenes in somatic cells are increasingly recognized as significant in the initiation of human cancers. Some examples of oncogenes formed by such mutations include: neu, fes, fos, myc, myb, fms, Ha-ras, and Ki-ras. Much needs to be learned in order to understand how oncogenes and their expression products function to transform normal cells into cancer cells.
Growth factors and their receptors are involved in the regulation of cell proliferation and they also appear to play a key role in oncogenesis. For example, the following three proto-oncogenes are related to a growth factor or a growth factor receptor: 1) c-sis, which is homologous to the transforming gene of the simian sarcoma virus and is the B chain of platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF); 2) c-fms, which is homologous to the transforming gene of the feline sarcoma virus and is closely related to the macrophage colony-stimulating factor receptor (CSF-1R); and 3) c-erbB, which encodes the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) and is homologous to the transforming gene of the avian erythroblastosis virus (v-erbB). The two receptor-related proto-oncogenes, c-fms and c-erbB, are members of the tyrosine-specific protein kinase family to which many proto-oncogenes belong.
In addition, aggressive growth of human brain tumors (gliomas) is often associated with over-expression and amplification of EGFR and its ligand-independent, truncated mutant known as EGFRvIII. The persistent activation of this oncogenic receptor triggers abnormal expression of genes involved in cell proliferation, survival and angiogenesis.
Several groups have investigated the expression of EGFR in a variety of tumors using quantitative as well as semi-quantitative immunohistochemical methods. The types of tumors investigated include gynecological, bladder, head and neck, lung, colorectal, pancreatic and breast carcinomas. Such studies almost exclusively rely upon radioligand binding methodology or immunorecognition for quantifying EGFR in tissue samples.
The most extensive correlations of EGFR expression with clinical data have been carried out in studies with breast cancer patients dating back several decades (e.g. Nicholson et al., 1988, Int. J. Cancer, 42: 36-41). In several studies with up to 246 patients, it was demonstrated that EGFR is a highly significant marker of poor prognosis for breast cancer. It is considered to be one of the most important variables in predicting relapse-free and overall survival in lymph node-negative patients, and to be the second most important variable, after nodal status, in lymph node-positive patients. In general, EGFR positive tumors are larger and occur in a higher proportion of patients with lymph node involvement. The prognostic significance of EGFR/ErbB1/HER-1 is enhanced by a simultaneous detection of its related and Interacting oncogenic receptor tyrosine kinase known as ErbB2/HER-2/neu, a target of herceptin (Citri & Yarden, 2006, Nature Rev. Mol. Cell. Biol., 7: 505-516).
Mutated oncogenes are therefore markers of malignant or premalignant conditions. It is also known that other, non-oncogenic portions of the genome may be altered in the neoplastic state. There is widespread recognition of the importance of tests for early detection of cancer. In some cases, abnormal or malignant cells exfoliated from the surface of an organ can be identified by cytologic examination of brushings and fluids. For example, a PAP smear (Papanicolaou test) may detect abnormal (e.g., pre-cancerous or cancerous) cells of the cervix. Alternatively, genetic abnormalities in cancer cells or pre-cancer cells may be detected using molecular techniques. For example, techniques such as DNA sequence or methylation analysis may be used to detect specific mutations and/or structural as well as epigenetic alterations in DNA.
Nucleic acid based assays can detect both oncogenic and non-oncogenic DNA, whether mutated or non-mutated, provided that cancer cells or their related cellular debris are directly available for analysis (e.g. in surgical or biopsy material, lavage, stool, or circulating cancer cells). In particular, nucleic acid amplification methods (for example, by polymerase chain reaction) allow the detection of small numbers of mutant molecules among a background of normal ones. While alternate means of detecting small numbers of tumor cells (such as flow cytometry) have generally been limited to hematological malignancies, nucleic acid amplification assays have proven both sensitive and specific in identifying malignant cells and for predicting prognosis following chemotherapy (Fey et al., 1991. Eur. J. Cancer 27: 89-94).
Various nucleic acid amplification strategies for detecting small numbers of mutant molecules in solid tumor tissue have been developed, particularly for the ras oncogene (Chen and Viola, 1991, Anal. Biochem. 195: 51-56). For example, one sensitive and specific method identifies mutant ras oncogene DNA on the basis of failure to cleave a restriction site at the crucial 12th codon (Kahn et al., 1991, Oncogene, 6: 1079-1083). Similar protocols can be applied to detect any mutated region of DNA in a neoplasm, allowing detection of other oncogene-containing DNA or tumor-associated DNA.
Many studies use nucleic acid amplification assays to analyze the peripheral blood of patients with cancer in order to detect intracellular DNA extracted from circulating cancer cells, including one study which detected the intracellular ras oncogene from circulating pancreatic cancer cells (Tada et al., 1993, Cancer Res. 53: 2472-4). The assay is performed on the cellular fraction of the blood, i.e. the cell pellet or cells within whole blood, and the serum or plasma fraction is ignored or discarded prior to analysis. Since such an approach requires the presence of metastatic circulating cancer cells (for non-hematologic tumors), it is of limited clinical use in patients with early cancers, and it is not useful in the detection of non-invasive neoplasms or pre-malignant states.
It has not been generally recognized that nucleic acid amplification assays can detect tumor-associated extracellular mutated DNA, including oncogene DNA, in the plasma or serum fraction of blood. Furthermore, it has not been recognized that this can be accomplished in a clinically useful manner, i.e. rapidly within one day, or within less than 8 hours.
Detection of a mutant oncogene by nucleic acid amplification assay, in peripheral blood plasma or serum, has been the subject of reports in the prior art. However, this method requires time-consuming and technically demanding approaches to DNA extraction and are thus of limited clinical utility.
Tests for proteins expressed by certain cancers may be performed. For example, screening for prostate-specific antigen (PSA) may be used to identify patients at risk for, or having prostate cancer. Still, PSA screening may suffer from variability of assay methods and a lack of specificity. For example, although malignant prostate cells make higher amounts of PSA, PSA is not specific to cancer cells but is made by both normal and cancerous prostate cells. PSA levels may vary depending upon the age of the patient, the physiology of the prostate, the grade of the cancer, and the sensitivity of PSA levels to pharmacologic agents. Also, the molecular basis for many cancers is as yet unknown, and therefore, molecular tests are not yet comprehensive enough to detect most cancers.
Thus, detection of many cancers still relies on detection of an abnormal mass in the organ of interest. In many cases, a tumor is often detected only after a malignancy is advanced and may have metastasized to other organs. For example, breast cancer is typically detected by obtaining a biopsy from a lump detected by a mammogram or by physical examination of the breast. Also, although measurement of prostate-specific antigen (PSA) has significantly improved the detection of prostate cancer, confirmation of prostate cancer typically requires detection of an abnormal morphology or texture of the prostate. Thus, there is a need for methods and devices for earlier detection of cancer. Such new methods could, for example, replace or complement the existing ones, reducing the margins of uncertainty and expanding the basis for medical decision making.
As indicated above, several methods have been used to detect EGFR levels in tumor tissues. There are, however, many cases in which tissue is not readily available or in which it is not desirable or not possible to withdraw tissue from tumors. Therefore, there is a need in the medical art for rapid, accurate diagnostic tests that are convenient and non-traumatic to patients.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to be provided with a method that permits medically useful, rapid, and sensitive detection of mutated oncogenes associated with cancer.